Prisoner
by KujakuValentine
Summary: YuffxSeph after Advent Yuffie decides to let a silver haired man out of Clouds trap, and is taken prisoner herself. Her friends soon learn of her capture and go on a chase to get her back, but sephiroth has other plans. is yuffie just a pawn in another ta
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I was plnning on writing a lemon, its turning out to be really long… R&R I don't know if I should keep poasting it. I've nerve poasted any of my lemons. (shy writer!)

Dis: I don't own FF7

PRISONER chapter one

"Yuffie, It's your turn to stand guard!"

'Oooo man am I in for it… I mean, how bad did I really piss Cloud off?' Yuffie walked into the kitchen grabbing the tray that Tifa had set out for Sephiroth. "Take this down to him." "Yeah, yeah, I know… You know sooner or later, you're going to have to do something with him. He's like Hannibal Lector sitting down there in that prison that you have him in." Tifa didn't speak back; she just bitterly stared at Yuffie. "Fine then... I'll go." Yuffie slowly walked down the stairs to the basement where there was a green glassed jail. It was like a tank, or a hamster cage, but with bars made of some monster bones and skeleton. "Hey there buddy!" Yuffie spoke cheerily as she saw Sephiroth glare up at her from the spot he had taken on the floor. He said nothing only sat without moving, well, he did move his head, but nothing extreme. "Yeah, right back at yah." Yuffie pressed a combination and slid the tray into his confined space. She quickly hit another button and the entry hole quickly closed. "You know… I feel bad for you. I think they should let you loose for a while. You know, you could ravage a few towns, kill a few ancients, destroy the planet, and then back to your cage to run around on your treadmill." He cocked an eyebrow at her and shook his head. Yuffie crossed her arms, "Yeah, great crowd. I mean, come on. You could have died in that crater and left us alone, but noooo, you had to come back in Kadaj's body. Then you had to try and kill Cloud again. I mean come on, don't you have anything better to do? You could have just stayed hidden. You didn't have to come chasing him again. We were prepared this time." Yuffie was right. Even after destroying him for the second time, he had risen again to destroy Cloud in one more attempt. This time, Cloud managed to contain him within a materia and get him to one of Hojo's labs. To there surprise, Hojo had planned for Sephiroth's insanity and made a cage to keep his 'son' in. Now that Yuffie was waiting for her father's judgement on her Queen-hood of Wutai, she would have to wait around, or find another way to positively convince him of her perfection as Queen. By this, she thought about stealing Clouds materia again. They didn't use it anymore right? And just a few, not all of them like last time! Well, Cid had managed to catch her in the act and instead of lecturing her, brought her straight to Cloud. Now her punishment was to take care of their new prisoner while Cloud was sleeping, working, or needed a break. Yuffie wasn't tending to him all of the time, only about 35. It still peeved her though. "Stupid Cloud. Making me do his dirty work." Sephiroth muffled a slight chuckle with his leather glove. Yuffie looked up at the finally reactional guest, "Hey! You made a noise." Sephiroth tilted his head slightly and moved the glove, "One can only stay quiet for so long." Yuffie nodded, "Hey, it's better then not talking at all." Sephiroth shook his head, "Let me out." Yuffie broke in to laughter "You're crazy!" "If you let me out I'll make it worth your while." Yuffie shrugged, "come on you really think I want you to destroy the planet? Come on. Maybe that little blue one off by the chocobo constellation, but- see come on, you can't do anything for me." "I'll get you all the materia you need. Little ninja girl, I could help you get revenge on Strife, I won't waste your time." Yuffie smiled at the thought of Cloud's face as she made off with his materia that she helped earn, and her only aid being Sephiroth. "You smile?" Yuffie nodded. "What for little ninja?" Yuffie smirked, "It would be a funny thing." Sephiroth nodded, "It would. Now let me out. I demand it." "Nuh-uh! No way I'm letting some crazy ancient out… well… wanna-be ancient." Sephiroth sighed and changed his facial expression. "How sad, I was hoping to give you this summon." Yuffie looked over to see him holding a shiny red orb, "What's that!" Sephiroth looked at the orb dramatically, "Just a master summon." He quickly snatched it away, "But, you don't want this old thing." Yuffie looked at it, wide eyed, "Oh but I do!" She squatted close to the glass until her body pressed to it, "Let me look, just look, I wont take it." Sephiroth smiled darkly and moved over to the glass, "Such a little devil. How did one like you ever become a member of this tireless organization. You must be the darkest of them." Yuffie shook her head. "Please, Vincent's the dark one. I'm just a little bit of a rat." Sephiroth held the orb up causing Yuffie's heart to leap into her throat, "Just let me out and I'll show it to you little ninja." Yuffie frowned, "Now just one minute, I've got a name." "Yes, I know little one." Yuffie frowned, "Then say it!" Sephiroth smiled and motioned dramatically, "Yuffie." She smiled, "Awesome." His eyebrows arched, "What is it?" "You know my name. I'm not just another one of the travelers, or crazy ninja that works for Cloud, or the other girl in the group." Sephiroth smiled, "No, you aren't just another one." Yuffie paused, "I'm not?" He shook his head pressing his palm to the glass, "No, you're the most important." He smiled at her pretending to gaze over her body, "You see, I would have let you live. I was working on killing the other girls… you were going to be the one to leave with me." Yuffie's eyes were wide with curiosity, "Nu-uh." Sephiroth nodded, realizing that the little ninja wasn't too bright at all, "Of course, you could be my Queen, we have to have someone help me run the planet." Yuffie's face was hot, "You-you're a pervert." "No, no darling. I've known of you since my journeys in Shinra. The most delicate flower of the Wutainese culture. The last ninja, aren't you? Why your mother was alive then too. I knew that you would fall into my hands." She bit her lip, 'man, he's just lying to you! Don't listen! He's just looking to get out of that vault. But damn, a master summon? AW! Come ON! Get over yourself! You can have any boy once you're back in Wutai.' Yuffie nodded hoping that she hadn't given her thoughts away. "I could how ever convince you otherwise." Sephiroth motioned for her to place her ear against the glass. Cloud walked down the stairs to check on her, "Yuffie what are you doing?" Sephiroth glared up at Cloud who was observing the flustered little Yuffie. Her face was a bright red, and her hands were folded in her lap. Sephiroth smiled at her, "Think about it will you?" Yuffie nodded standing up. "Think about what?" Cloud asked Yuffie. "Nothing, he just wants me to hit you for his own entertainment." Cloud frowned at Yuffie, "Just go upstairs." Yuffie obeyed his command and closed the door to the room behind her. Sephiroth spoke to Cloud for the first time since they had captured him, "Pretty little devil isn't she?" Cloud cocked an eyebrow at Sephiroth, "What'd you just say?" 'What a freak. Great thing to say to break the ice. What happened to the general that I knew…"I said, she's quite pretty. She's not chesty and big mouthed like that other girl in your group. She's a little bit of a fighter with a mind of her own. Glad to see that all of the members of your group have not been brainwashed by your 'goodness'." Cloud scowled at him, "Stay away from her. Yuffie's not stupid." Sephiroth smiled at Cloud, "We will see _little brother_… we will see."

Tifa looked at Yuffie as she passed through the living room. "Yuffie, tell cloud that I left for Midgar. It's getting dark and I'm sure that Denzel is getting sick of his uncle Barret's jokes already." Yuffie nodded, still slightly shaken by Sephiroth's proposal. "alright then, I'm headed off to Midgar." Tifa opened the front door and closed it softly as she left. Yuffie trotted over to the storage room where her few materia and her conformer were all being stored. She pulled out the weapon and materia and placed the orbs in a bag after slinging the sharp steal painted wheel over her shoulders. She pulled a ribbon off of a shelf and tied it to her arm with a frown. The accessory had become the teams symbol, yet she was going out of her way to make it something of enemy aid. Yuffie pulled out of the closet quickly when she spotted the six foot Masamune leaned against a pipe in chains. Yuffie huffed, maybe it was so she wouldn't steal it, because surely if Sephiroth got to it, he could move the chains like spider-webs. She looked down the hall to see Cloud approaching her with a frown, "Why were you in there?" Yuffie lowered her head, "I want to leave." Cloud shook his head, "You tell me where you're going first." Yuffie crossed her arms. At the moment she had the sure advantage with her conformer slung over her back. Cloud was bare fisted and she with weapon and materia. "I'm going home. I'm not that important to the team anymore." Cloud shook his head sadly, "Yuffie, you are, you just…. Slipped up… we're trying to teach you. I have to teach my son and even he takes convincing. You're only eighteen and you're still just a kid. We're looking out for your future. None of us want you as a bandit on the street." Yuffie lowered her head and walked by him, "Fine. I'm going to my room then." Cloud smiled at her over his shoulder, "Stay with your real family Yuffie, we're the one's who truly love you."

FINALLY! Her skills would be USEFUL! She hushed her thoughts as she unlocked the security pad with the silencing device. You see, Cloud thought that if he put a sound lock on the basement door, that no one could release Sephiroth without making a great deal of noise, it was programmed to do that.. But Yuffie's advantage was, she was a ninja, and not just any ninja, the great ninja! Yuffie had learned not just the olden ninja ways, but the new one's too, hacking, and stealing information undetected was just as much a ninja trick as escaping a kidnapping! She pressed a few of the padded keys on the device and the basement door opened without a click or a beep. Her footsteps were even nonexistent. She padded her way down the stairs with her materia bag in hand and some clothing for Sephiroth. "Hey!" She spoke in a solemn whisper. He looked up at her on the stairs waving. His eyes shook with laughter at the ninja's lack of intelligence. Or maybe, she really didn't care. Maybe her own death was but a wish and she was too shamed to speak of it. He sat up from his cot as he watched her use the device to open the door on the cell without sound. She motioned for him to halt in his place and tossed him some clothing. "What's this?" he asked looking over the lightweight garments. "There ninja clothing, there's no way I'm freeing you upon the world if I can't get you out of the house." Sephiroth questioned her with his eyes. "Well, Cloud's gonna hear your armor and leather clanging and squeaking from miles away, so, ninja!" Sephiroth quickly let his coat fall to the floor, along with the shoulder armor that he took off every night before he slept. Cloud was used to the noise and it was nothing for shock, so it would be ignored. He undid the belts that ran across his chest and lay them with the rest of his fallen outfit. He pulled the slightly snug shirt over his head and abdomen. The collar was wide and made for quick neck and head movement. He slid on the black gloves and used the bandages to hold them together as Yuffie had shown him. He motioned for her to spin around. "Quickly now, if you want me dressed." Yuffie obeyed as the soldier changed the rest of his attire, now dawning the knee high pants and thinly lain shoes. His legs were bandaged to cover any exposed flesh and to hold the pants to his knees and Yuffie made it a point for him to bandage his waist, as to improve his movement. "Throw your armor in this bag, I'll carry it." Sephiroth handed her his trusted items and followed her silently up the dark staircase. Yuffie smiled at him as he crept through the house without noise. "You're really good at this." "Soldier teaches you to be silent. How to _not_ move with the leather on and how to slink quietest in it." Yuffie nodded as she pulled him down the hall. "Where are we going?" Yuffie pointed to the open closet door that she had cracked after Cloud had gone to sleep. Earlier when he was out, she had taken a shower and moved around the house laying her packed items in hiding places. Then as Cloud came to bed she turned the shower on to not only give him the idea that she was preoccupied, but also, so he would hear no noise. "There." Yuffie pointed to Sephiroth's treasured item. "Masamune!" Yuffie smiled. Sephiroth moved the chains as lightly as possible, regarding the fact that the shower was on, but nonetheless careful. He grabbed them all in a bunched fist and snapped them with ease, silencing them by grouping. He moved his sword and tied it to his back as Yuffie told him too. "Come." She grabbed her bags from small spots in the house, totaling three, one for her materia and Sephiroth's clothing, one for accessories and money and Yuffie's clothing, and one with food and living supplies. She brought him to the last room in the back of the house with an open window. Yuffie had removed the screen from the divots so the mesh would pull silently out of the way, "Out the back, it's nothing that the neighbors will see." Yuffie hopped off the ledge to the grass with ease. Sephiroth followed her and they bolted across the yard.

Yuffie flopped down on the ground in panic. 'What have I done! I've let the enemy roam free that's what I did! STUPID STUPID! Oh, mannn! Cloud's gonna know it was me!' "If it helps, I can tell him that I kidnapped you." Yuffie stared wide eyed at him, "You're… you're listening to me think!" "No, I can read faces. It's not very hard to tell, knowing the situation ." Yuffie nodded, "Yeah I guess that would help… wait why are you helping me! And come on! You're in ninja clothing! He's never going to believe it!" Sephiroth smiled his jenovian way, "True… but I seduced you." Yuffie's face reddened, "Be quiet, I'd never fall for you!" Sephiroth smiled, "Oh but you did. As I recall, I made you a little deal, if you let me out of here. Now what exactly was that again?" Yuffie bit her bottom lip and looked away stubbornly, "I don't care anymore." Her face was a bright red and he mockingly laughed at her, "Oh, but I think you do. You see, you don't really want to get back at Strife, or else, you wouldn't have a hair worried about what's going to happen to you. And you know quite well that I won't harm a hair on your head." Yuffie crossed her arms angrily, "Now you sir, know full well that's a lie!" Sephiroth straightened his face, "I cannot cry, nor bleed. I have no desire to lie." "Then what do you desire?" "…to live." "To be GOD you mean!" He shook his head, "Heavens no. I just desire to live, after that, then I will find my goal." He paused at the thought of loosening the situation up, "I could however…" he eyed her up and down. True, he had said those things to make her release him, but she was more preferable then the other two women that had been on the team. Scratch that, there was only one now wasn't there? He laughed internally and gripped the ninjas shoulder. "Now I see… I have a promise to fulfill don't I?" Yuffie wrenched her shoulder from his grasp and bashfully crawled over to a tree where she stood up, "Y-you get away from me!" He smiled, she was going to be brave now? Oh dear, that wouldn't do. "My little servant… I think that is what you shall be from now on. Don't you think that's a marvelous idea?" Yuffie dug her heals into the tree as he approached her, maybe she could climb it backwards, right? That was a ninja skill right? He laughed as she fell against the trunk of the tree in attempted escape. "My pretty little pixie. I shall treat you well." He grasped her shoulders and hauled her up to her full height and pinned her to the tree. Her face was that of an animals standing before it's death, unmovable. He loved it, her weakness, it intrigued him only to a humorous state however. "You're just another human." She quickly held her wrists up in front of her face out of defense, "I-I'll use all creation on you!" His eyes suddenly stopped! There was a number on her wrist! What was this! "Sixteen." He muttered under aggravated breath. Yuffie calmed instantly, "Hu?" "Your wrist says sixteen on the right one." Yuffie looked at her bare wrist, oh yes! She had 'XVI' on her wrist. It was the way that her veins ran. She was born that way. "Yeah, that's my birthmark." He sighed deeply and rested his head on her shoulder in aggravation, "Then you are a child of the creation." Yuffie 'hu?'ed. "The creation. One of the great ancients that worked for my mother, they must have been your relative. Upon the future of my arising, the planet has created you to aid me." He laughed, "But you helped destroy me." Yuffie smiled, "Does this mean you aren't gonna force me?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes and huffed to the ground in a distracted state. "This means, that you are the closest thing to a sister that I have." Yuffie gazed over at him and knelt beside him. "But you have Loz, and Yazoo, and Kadaj. They're your brothers." "By experiment." Yuffie smiled, "So what you were about to do?" "The blasted planet would never forgive it." Yuffie pumped her arm in the macho way that Cid and Barret would when something that pleased them happened. "I'm not gonna be deflowered! WOOT!" Sephiroth stood up and began to rip the bandages off. "I'm going to change." "But we're gonna be spotted easier!" "I find my soldier outfit more attractive. I'll sick with that if you please." Yuffie lowered her head, "Fine." Sephiroth stepped off to the side and tossed the clothing down, realizing that leaving them there would only cause Strife panic. He smirked at the thought. "I'll take some of her hair. Clues. Planted to my advantage." He quickly suited up and walked back to camp to find the ninja chewing on some of the rations, "Eating already?" "You wore me out!" "Oh really? Well, I need a few strands of hair. Five or six." Yuffie looked at him puzzled, but quickly pulled them out handing them to him. "Happy?" He nodded, "Thrilled." Yuffie looked at him puzzled, "Can you ever not be crazy?" Sephiroth nodded, "If you weren't the enemy." "Then I'm not." "What?" "I'll obey you. I mean come on, do I seem like one who's willing to fight at the risk of my own life? Hell no! so I'm just gonna sit here and do what you say alright?" "Even if that means that I steal your body?" Yuffie covered her ears, "LALALALA!" He pulled her hands off her ears and nodded, "Alright then. For now you shall serve only me." Yuffie nodded, "Fine! But if you want to stay at an inn, your paying!" "Agreed." "And no funny stuff like sharing beds!" "Fine." "And no-" "ENOUGH!" Yuffie ducked a little with a fear that she was about to be hit by her new master. "How did Strife stand you?" Yuffie shrugged, "Think Tifa made him." Sephiroth nodded, "Obviously." "So what's the plan?" Sephiroth pulled one of the bags over to himself, "I'm going to sleep." Yuffie frowned, "But, we should plan!" "Goodnight." Yuffie crossed her arms, "I bet you don't even have a plan do you?" "Sleep. That's the current objective." "…I hate you." Yuffie climbed the tree above Sephiroth and quickly lulled herself to sleep while Sephiroth shot her final 'shut up' glances.

End of chapter.


	2. Getting there

A/n: I'm SOOOO sorry that I havent been spacing my story out enough. TTTT I keep doing it. My teacher gave me hell for it the other day. She says "you write wonderfully, but hon, I just can read when it's woven so tightly. Let's lossen up" I guess, I think that putting it in mass makes it easyer to finish. (I'm really sick today by the way.) but I want to make this a lot easyer for everyone to read. In special news, YUFFIExSEPHIROTH IS COMING BACK! I'm so happy to see people writing again! I just sort of read through everyones things and reaised that "hey…I should start writing again, maybe we can draw the good writers out of the hole." And it's happening! I'm so happy to see you all writing and I'm even happyer to read reviews:hugs her reviwers: god I love you guys! You make me happy! Thank you for telling me to space things out too! I'll get to doing that more! XD I;m horrible at editing. In truth, my old editor used to do it for me. (I HAD AN EDITOR! TT dang it!) as for hitting enter after each person talks, nooooo! I've been told NOT to do that by my teacher. A lot of authors do that in their novels and it makes them thicker. I have to practice. I used to do it. But I cant anymore. Alright! I love you all for the reviews and hopefully, I'll get to work on Ghosts too! (my other yuffieXseph) I like this one better, but Ghost is supposed to be funnyer. (this was just supposed to be a lemon. D: but I'm worried that I might screw that up. Most of mine are really crummy. TT) OMG! I'll let you read!

Prisoners part 2 what'd you call me!

'Am I being carried?' Yuffie opened her eyes to see one walking Sephiroth staring ahead at something in a slow moving pace. "…you can put me down." Sephiroth moved his gaze to the face of the young girl, "you're awake I see." He stopped, setting her down. "Where are we?" Yuffie asked bluntly as she woke her self from the drowsy state. "We're near Seian." He lightly stated. "Where? I don't remember that town." "You may not have gone there. It's a fairly peaceful town where the people are kind and the streets are busy. It may have been one of the towns that Cloud did not adventure to." Yuffie nodded, "probably." "You ready?" He asked her handing her share of the load to the now fully woken ninja. "Yeah!"

The two walked silently for an hour, then fifteen more minutes, then five, then every three seconds, Yuffie was checking her PHS. "Are we there yet?" The silence was finally broke. "Almost. Five more minutes and we'll be there. Unless you would like to fly there." Yuffie's eyes widened, "NO! N-O! Hu-uh! No way! I wont do boats or planes!" "Alright then… let's keep moving then."

Sephiroth pointed to an inn, "We'll be staying here." Yuffie sighed, "Good! I need a real bed!" He shook his head, "Before last night didn't you?" Yuffie nodded, "Yeah but after all that time with Cloud, I got so sick of sleeping on the ground." "Understood. Now, we can check in and leave our things here, we're going into town." Yuffie nodded and followed him into the front door.

The inn keeper eyed the two fighters slowly then smiled, "Why hello there!" Sephiroth nodded, keeping his 'I'm just a solider, don't mind me' mask over his 'crazy possessed by JENOVA' face. "Hi!" Yuffie rang.

She was very much like a pixie. Sephiroth thought to himself, he practically had one of those little video game fairies beside him. But of course, this was no video game! 'How ridiculous' he thought.

"How long will you be staying?" Yuffie looked back at him, "How long Se…. Partner…" Sephiroth's eyes widened realizing that Yuffie had noticed their need to new names and identities, "For a night." The inn keeper nodded, "And under what name?" Yuffie smiled back at Sephiroth, "Lance!" Sephiroth's face twitched at the name, 'Lance! What's wrong with this child!' "Alright then! You two have fun!…but… if you don't mind my asking… what is your business in Seian?" Yuffie smiled, she had obviously faked her identity before, "We're here looking for our friend. This is my 'brother' Lance, he's not really my brother… more of a body guard and a partner and I'm-" "-Celtic" Sephiroth interrupted Yuffie, "We call her Celt for short though." Yuffie scowled back at her new brother, "Thanks.." She gritted through her teeth. "Anyway…" Yuffie continued, "We're looking for our friend who was kidnapped, she's about a foot taller then me with brown hair and green eyes. Carries a staff with her, names, Aurora, have you seen her passing through? She wears a lot of pink." Yuffie smiled as the innkeeper finally bought their story, "I'm sorry I can't say that I have, well you two, here's the room key." Sephiroth laid the gil on the counter, "Thank you."

He lightly grabbed Yuffie's arm and led her down the hall. Yuffie smiled until they were out of the inn keepers sight, "What was that about!" Yuffie spat in a whisper. "I wanted to pick my own name." Yuffie huffed at him, "Oh come on! The inn keeper hardly believed your name for me! Celtic! Come on! I'm not some Vampire like Vincent!" Sephiroth eyed her, "The where did you get the name Lance!" He pushed the door open and threw the things on the bed after closing it behind them. Yuffie pulled her arm away, "For your information, Lance is the name of a type of weapon!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "I'm the master, you understand!" Yuffie nodded, "I guess so." She sat on the bed further from the door, "_Lance_." She mocked. Sephiroth opened the bag with her materia, "What of this can we sell _sister?_" Yuffie growled, "Don't go getting me started! BODYGUARD!"

Sephiroth threw her a glance, "Did you describe Aries to make me sad?" Yuffie paused, "…no… I just thought that having a good cover was a smart idea… and maybe using someone that I once knew would help…" Sephiroth nodded, "well… I'll commend you on that then." Yuffie smiled, noticing how quickly bickering had turned to praise. "Thanks!" "What of your materia can we sell for gil?"

"None! I can't get rid of my materia!" She leaned over pawing at the bag, "Give it!" Sephiroth smiled sinisterly, "Oh, so this is what matters most to you?" Yuffie jumped to his bed looping an arm around his neck while trying to grab the bag away from him, "Why can't we just use the materia to kill things and get gil!"

She used a hand to pull at his hair in hopes of quick release only to find herself under hand being choked by the sliver haired man, "DON'T!" He shouted, "Don't EVER touch my hair." Yuffie hardly noticed that she had been taken down. It just happened. Her hands let go of his hair and went to pry his off her throat. He let go handing her the bag and stomping out of the room. Yuffie sat up biting her lip, "Now what…" She spoke softly, "Cloud's going to kill me if he finds me… my safest bet is here with the person I just pissed off."

"We're going to market." Yuffie sat up when she heard the voice come from the front door. "You're back." He nodded, "come, I have gil." Yuffie nodded leaving her bed and belongings. Following behind him meekly she opened her mouth to apologize to her new master but only felt squeaks come out. He was going to kill her soon if she made him angry.

That was it, no option. "I forgive you. But this is now a rule." Yuffie stopped realizing that the little squeaks had been heard and that it would take little time for him to completely figure her out. They walked past the innkeeper, Yuffie shooting him a smile and the innkeeper barely noticing.

As soon as they made it to the market Yuffie's heart began to pound, "We need disguises!" She whispered. "Ahead of you." Sephiroth pointed to a nearby clothing and accessory store. "You're good." She cooed. They walked in, Yuffie running around the clothing happily. "How much we got?" She asked. Sephiroth pulled a large chunk of bills out of his pocket, "about 1,250,450…"

Yuffie smiled at him as should would if Cloud had been saying it to her. Cloud had always allowed Yuffie her little shopping sprees whenever money was good. Picking up a few things Yuffie nodded at the man and he nodded back, "Do what you need."

Yuffie managed to find a pair of black spandex shorts and green denim shorts to go over them. The Spandex shorts were longer so it would look cool with the smaller ones over them! Yuffie picked up a few leg shrunken pouches, a new pair of lace up boots that were gray, a white sleeveless hoodie that zipped up with chains on it, and a black leather tank to go under it all.

She found some fingerless gloves made of leather and mesh too. Two new ninja head bands for luck and a silver feather earring to connect it all. She laid it out in front of Sephiroth, "It should be about 50,000!" She smiled. "That's fine." He spoke plainly to her when her eyes grew wide in doubt. "You're lying." He shook his head, "We have enough… get extra clothing, Red and white. Try for that. Leather. We need to think of things that will throw off Cloud." She nodded, she hated the color red and leather was too noisy for her ninja sneak attacks. So it was really smart.

Sephiroth ha managed to find another trench coat but a white one with a hood and more clothing that seemed to be made to disguise him that would be worn under it. "Come Celt." Sephiroth called waiting for Yuffie to recognize her new name. She looked up after he called her two more times. "Oh! Yeah! Sorry bro." She ran placing the things on the counter. The cashier looked at them funny till Sephiroth drew what was from his pocket, "OH! Yes sir!" The man wrang the things up and took the money letting the walk out no questions asked.

Yuffie skipped out the door, bags in hand. She stopped in front of the weapons shop. "Hey…shouldn't we get new weapons too?" Sephiroth paused and thought, "…What would I use?" Yuffie hummed to herself thinking about his lack of range in weapons, "Well… I guess you could use a pike spear like Cid, or a staff like Aries." Sephiroth thought, "I'm not sure…"

Yuffie smiled, "You'd look better with the staff. One with angel wings." Sephiroth was taken aback by the idea, "No…how feminine.." Yuffie pointed to his hair, "How feminine." "…leave my hair out of this." Yuffie shrugged, "I'm just saying… how about then, you get a silver staff with feathers tied to it, and they can be black too, you like that right?" Sephiroth nodded, "Fine then, I choose your weapon." Yuffie nodded, "Chose away."

Suddenly she realized that they were walking back to the hotel, "Shouldn't we shop first?" He shook his head, "Let's get out of this clothing and into our new personas." She frowned, "Fine, so, what's my new weapon?" "A sword." She stopped, "WHAT!" He smiled, "My little pixie, you will have a sword. Once fit for a princess." Yuffie eyed the man, what was he planning? "…pixie?"

"Hu-gaw!" Yuffie flopped down onto the bed and sighed, "Can we go?" Sephiroth shook his head while removing his coat. "Not yet. Change first." "Why a sword!"

Sephiroth looked over at her, "I would like my little Shinra solider to have a sword… that's all." Yuffie smirked, "So, I'm your 'boyfriend' now?" Sephiroth scowled at her words, "Ne… you are just my pawn. In my general years, the ones that would stand beside me had swords. You will have a sword."

Yuffie sat up, "Oh, so it's a thing of unity!" Sephiroth paused his thoughts while striping the belts off his chest and covering himself with a simpler shirt. "If you wish to think of it that way."

Yuffie nodded and looked away while the solder shamelessly changed, "You know there's a bathroom." "I don't have to inconvenience myself for you." He spoke loudly, "And why haven't you changed?"

She looked over, "Because, You're still changing!" She 'eeped' and looked away from the man as he threw his what seemed to be leather pants at her. She covered her face, "Sorry."

He spoke, "I have little shame, so worry none, I exist less in this body as Aries does in the life stream. "What?"

"Aries is not in the life stream… she's in your friend Cloud. Living there in love and happiness."

"…oh…" Yuffie stood up and glance over at the man, "What's the coat for?"

He picked it up and put it on, "Bodyguards are to be seen and not heard. This is my article of persuasion." Yuffie smiled, "Aw! How sweet! You're pretending to be Lance!" Sephiroth frowned and put the hood up, "This is only to help evade Cloud." Yuffie nodded to close her eyes and think about them walking right past Cloud, her in some crazy mercenary outfit and Sephiroth in a peaceful mage look.

Her thoughts were broken by a hand lacing around her back and lifting her off the ground. "HEY!" She shouted only to find herself plastered against the mans chest, "What are you doing!"

"Bonding with you." He spoke simply. "Well…this isn't bonding this is just…awkward!" He looked down at her with curious eyes, "Really then?" "Yes!" She shoved away from him while he watched her in amusement, "We were bonding when we spoke of weapons! Relating! Having similar interests all while doing something enjoyable!"

He let her go and pushed her to the bed, "Really now?" She rolled over only to be pinned by him , "Now tell me." He demanded in her ear, "What matters to most to Strife?"

"Pickles and mustard!"

"What?" Sephiroth was taken aback as the young girl tried to claw away from him.

"I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE LET ME GO! I'LL KEEP SCREAMING!" He covered her mouth and turned her over. "Now be silent." He demanded holding his hand tightly to her lashing face, "I'll get off, just give me answers. Now calmly my dear." He moved his hand to discover a flustered little girl peeping out words of nonsense, "Please don't! I don't want to die this way!"

He sat up and let her free, "I wont kill you, you're being dramatic."

She sat up slowly. "…Aries…but… I'm not sure. He told you didn't he?"

"Everything… that's what he spoke."

"Then all the people he loves."

Sephiroth grabbed Yuffie's jaw and softly placed a kiss on her nose, "Then that is what I shall take from him my little fairy."

Yuffie's face was red as Sephiroth patted her on the head, "My dear child. I'll treat you well for your doing." He shoved her back down and kissed her abdomen. "Stop it!" She kicked him in the gut only to find her shoulder being pinned down, "I'm thanking you." He smiled, "You will let me wont you dearest?" Yuffie kicked again, hoping to find a weak spot in his gut, nothing. "Buy me a pony damn it!" Her face reddened as his hands went around her back and pulled her stomach against his mouth. "Cut it out!" She nervously squeaked landing another kick stopping him in his tracks. He let her go instantly and leaving him braced to the bed. "Child." He grunted angrily, "Kicking is against the rules too."

Yuffie sat on the bed in a ball, to her surprise, he had not flared up. He was only a little aggravated. He had left her alone since then, and he had bought his weapon on his own. Yuffie just sat there on the bed leaving the sword that he bought for her untouched. 'He's a jerk.' She thought. All she was going to do was be mad. Pets got upset with their masters, didn't they? Of course!

The door opened and his voice came from across the room, "What do I have to do?" Yuffie only huffed at him and continued to sulk. "…Cloud…"

Yuffie sat up hearing Cloud's name and noticed the man dressed in purple outside the hotel sitting on a bench across the street. "…why's he…"

"Must have figured us to go here… we'll leave in the morning. You have to learn to cope with me. Follow my rules. Realise, I'm not Cloud, or Vincent."

Yuffie stood up, "you…you know that Vincent is your dad, right!"

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow and shook his head, "..you really… Hojo is my father.."

Yuffie smiled, "Yeah… Vincent got around. He slept with your mom and-"

"…Jenova?"

"…no. Lucretzia… anyway-"

"No my mother is Jenova."

"…no..stop interrupting…"

Sephiroth nodded, she was loosening up, this would mean their leave in the morning would be simple.

"So, you're mom got injected with Jenova cells. Hojo _thought_ you were his son… well he was in denial…. He knew Vincent was your real dad. Your mom was injected with Jenova cells! And that's the truth in a nutshell. …we learned all this when we went to Neheblem, and the waterfall…."

Sephiroth crossed his arms, "Alright… sleep… we have to leave first thing in the morning."

A/n: this song reminds me of cloud. : 3 (by Jason Mraz)

When I fall in love,

I take my time,

There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind

You can turn off the sun,

But I'm still gonna shine,

And I'll tell you why,

I wont- I wont worry my life away!

A/n continued: I'm planning to wiite more lovey dovey chapters! hopefully people like that. OO wouldn't it be neat if I was a guy writing this? Cause then it'd be like, "Whoa, it's like the Sephiroth side is writing!" …I'm doped up on clod medication. Sorry. I hope the spacing is a little better! I have to go dance to Lifehouse now! Their music reminds me of Sephiroth and Yuffie! At least the happy stuff does. I'll quote them later too! I had to cut this chapter short because I'm suddenly inspired for the next chapter! YEY FOR OBESSIONS! ….doped up on cold meds. Oh! You know what I realised, I like to copy and save the stories, then come back with my review after I've had the time to read, cause I have dial up! So, if I write a short review, expect a big one later on!

(seriously, I really am happy that people told me to space it out. EDITING WAS HELL and it shouldn't be. I need to think more when I write and not just drone. 99 I make everything so cluttered.)

love me (yuffieXseph obesessor) ( trowa obesseser (-\\\ ) (and BOTA author.)

ps. I have art up now! Yey! www.thesilenttrowabarton. : 3 thankies for reading. OO I should do Yuffie seph art!


	3. Adventure to Ajit

A/N: I had to redo the entire chapter for this. An hour into making it I decided it sucked and restarted. I got a really nice idea for this one too! So, have fun… oh read the rest of my a/n though. Thankies for reviews! And a special thanks to the reviewer that's been emailing me! I'm not online right this moment so I cant exactly look up your name, sorry D: . But thank you soooo much! your letters and reviews inspire me so much to write!

OH! So get this guys! I raise fish right? Ok, so I already have a fish named sehiroth. He's a beta, you know, the pretty, fluffy, chinese fighting fish? Anyway, he looks like one of sephiroths wings from kingdom hearts. Well, I went out yesterday and bought a female Beta and named her Yuffie! And She wants to play with Sephiroth, but his size in comparison to her is so large, I'm afraid that he'll kill her. (all he really wants to do is mate OO;;;) But last night, Yuffie must have busted her face up or something on her lastic plant! NO! I hope she's better soon! (or I hope it's just part of her fins.) Wish me good luck with me fish! Maybe if they have babies I'll name them after the entire FF7 cast! The first one is Kadaj (cause kadaj looks like what you would think their offspring would be! heh heh!) READ DAMNIT! (does anyone else support VincentxTifa.. I know it's weird but….)

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy! Right Cid? (I got board.)

Cid: …yeah what ever

Prisoner 3

Break down

There was on was he would actually do this. He wouldn't would he? He was kind at heart! Wasn't he! Sure enough she couldn't fight him off. Something about him was kinder though. This time wasn't like in the forest. He was being gentle.

"You alright?" He asked as he pecked down her collarbone. She only shook her head 'no'. It couldn't be like this. She had just been standing outside and now…now he was all over her.

"I promised you, remember?" he stated while smiling up at her, "It's not going to be all that bad. Just… think of something else."

She thrashed around under his weight, "NO! GET OFF ME!" His weight only got heavier, then heavier, then suddenly, she felt out winded, like she had no energy left. Why couldn't she breathe? She had practically nothing left in her as the mans silver hair pooled around her shoulder, "why…why wont you leave me alone?" Tears by this time, were flooding down her cheeks.

He softly brushed them away with the back of his hand and kissed her cheeks. "You should know well enough how I feel."

"What!" Suddenly her energy was back, she shoved him off of her and looked around, "Wait, where are we?"

The man smiled up and her and hugged her, "Back in the hotel, just like earlier. Remember?"

"Now you're getting a little too fruity to be Sephiroth." She looked him over and shrugged, "Although you do have his body." She turned away with a smirk letting her mind wander slightly till the man grabbed her shoulder and shook her softly.

"We have to get up."

"NO!" She covered her eyes, "Damn it! DON'T WAKE ME UP!"

Yuffie looked over at the still sleeping Sephiroth. She sat up rubbing her forehead, "…great." Her blankets stuck to her. "Ew….it must be stick outside." She paused hearing a noise on the top of the tent. It sounded like a pellet gun had hit it. Then the sound came again, then again. Yuffie pealed the covers off of herself and crawled to the opening of the tent and pushed it to the side. "It's pouring." They were out in a field. Bone village could be seen not too far from their camp site. "Why didn't we just walk their and get a hotel…" Yuffie looked back when she heard slight rustling. The last thing she want to do was wake Sephiroth.

They had been walking to Bone Village for about a week now in order to leave Cloud in their tracks. Sephiroth had been awake more the half the time she was sleeping. He was either standing guard, looking for information on Cloud's whereabouts, or just carrying Yuffie so they could get there faster. He deserved to sleep, despite the fact that he was her practical kidnapper, he was also her protector and master at this point, and she was grateful enough for his well treatment of her.

Yuffie crawled over beside him where he was sleeping and laid her head back down on her pillow thinking. "What an awkward dream, don't you think?" She asked the sleeping man. "Bet it would make you want to leave me behind." Yuffie smiled, "That's ok though. It's not like I would really want that to happen." There was another noise outside the tent and she went to listen to it again, only to find a little bird snapping twigs and pulling up worms in the rain. Yuffie sighed and sat down next to him again.

Her eyes suddenly stopped on his face. His pretty pale face that seemed so decorated for a man who would plan to take over the world and then destroy it in order to use the world as a mere 'ship' to sail the stars. Her eyebrow twitched slightly as she realized where her thoughts were going, "Oh no. He'll wake up if I do." Yuffie bit her lip and shifted her gaze as soon as her eyes were drawn to his mouth, "I mean, it's not like I would want to anyway….but he did say that he would reward me if I got him out… so…I guess it would be alright." Yuffie looked back at him with a smile and brushed some of the hair away from his face. "Ok, just this once. And then I never try it again." Yuffie leaned down toward his face, feeling her heart pound in her ears. Just as she was about to close the kiss, as hand shoved her back softly and made her sit up.

"What are you doing?"

Yuffie's face reddened, "I….I…. you said that-"

"I said nothing of the sort. Now, if you would, I'd rather not be woken that way." Sephiroth brushed the rest of his hair out of his eyes and sat up, "We should get going."

Yuffie's hands were rested shamefully on her knees. "It's raining." She dusted her shoulders off in hopes of distracting her self from the recent event.

"…and?"

"We can't go out in the rain can we?" Yuffie asked, learning that in no way, had he been affected by what just happened.

He threw her his old trench coat. "You can wear this. Your hair is the only thing that will get wet."

She nodded and pulled the white T-shirt of his that she had been sleeping in off. She found her blue tank top and brown vest and put them on. She had already been wearing her shorts and so she just slipped on her high tie boots and Sephiroth's coat.

"…why are you wearing your normal clothes?"

"…it's not like Cloud's here to see me."

"….but if we get caught…"

"Then Cloud forgives me and you go back into the basement."

Sephiroth threw his covers off and slipped his clothing on quickly. His stretched in his white robe and stood up with the plan of packing. For luggage, they now had, Yuffie's materia and money bag. A food and emergency medical supply bag, a clothing bag, and a travel bag that held their things like the tent and their sheets and pillows. Most of the time Yuffie would convince Sephiroth to use his staff to carry everything, but then at other times, Yuffie would be forced to use her Katana to carry her things too.

"Let's get going." He had placed everything into the bags and threw them in a pile. "We can leave the tent here. I'll buy another in town."

"What about breakfast?"

Sephiroth opened the food bag and sighed, "You want bread? That's all we've got for now."

Yuffie growled to herself, "What happened to all the money?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "Medical supplies, food, clothing, cost of rent, tolls renting Chocobo's to get to fort condor faster. That little stunt you pulled that got us that fine-"

"Sorry…"

"It happens. The price of paying that guy off to hide us from cloud at the Chocobo farm. Staying in Midgar that entire week. Paying off Reno to keep quite about me. Need I go on?"

Yuffie shook her head and tightened the belts on the coat, "So this will keep me warm?"

Sephiroth nodded carrying the bags out of the tent, "Come, let's go."

The two headed off toward bone village, following the gray pavement into the now populated city.

She looked around at the all too unfamiliar setting. "Why are we here?" They had passed through bone village only an hour ago, and were now in to most dreadful place imaginable. "Ajit." She thought aloud. "Sephiroth, why are we here?" She looked at the seashell pavement of the Ancient City.

"We have to meet some people. They know what I'm looking for."

"…you're looking for something?" She asked thinking about what he could possibly be looking for.

"…yes." He continued to glance back at the girl as she remained deep in thought. She was still wearing his coat as the rain poured down on them. Something about it was intriguing. He smiled and looked foreword when she shot him a glare. "I'm looking for a few things in fact."

"Repentance? Cause there's a church in Midgar that-"

"Don't be foolish. What I'm looking for is far from that. I want two things." He spoke as if his mind was trailing off. "Would you follow me to the ends of the earth?"

"…I sort of am."

"I mean to death."

Yuffie shrugged, "I guess I'm damned either way. …I suppose, facing you, is just easier then facing the people that I really love."

Sephiroth felt something strike him. Something about the 'people that I really love' comment got to him. "So you care nothing for me?"

"I do." She smiled, "Just in a cynically caring for a bad guy way."

"I'm not a 'bad guy'. I'm a general."

"Ex-Soldier." She corrected. He only nodded and allowed himself to slip back into thought. She cared for him… but not like her friends. He wasn't a friend. Wait, should that bug him? No! He was the almighty Sephiroth, weilder of meator, destroyer of planets, heart of Chaos. He should care nothing of the mere thoughts of a child. Nothing! Although, there was something about her that made him wish that he would have had her pep and chear at his side before to change his one track thought process. The only thing that he ever really cared about was getting revenge for the false life that he had lived on the surface and soon the revenge that he wanted for his mother. Now, he wanted to keep her safe. His origional idea had been that he was going to escape, stay with her for a while, and then kill her once he felt the time was right. The situation had never come before him and now he was dealing with some undying affection for a mere child.

"This is where…" Yuffie pointed to the all to familiar place that Aeris had died.

"We're here."

"Why are we here! Who's here that we could need ot speak to? Vincent?" She asked.

Sephiroth stride to the door and knocked, hearing some crashes and shouts from inside. Yuffie stepped close to him as soon as something flew out the upstairs window.

"YOU POMPOUS FOOL! SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND FIND IT!" shouted a male voice.

The victim of the commotion only commented back with, "Stop being mean, I didn't lose it. You did!"

"You think I would 'play' with something that precious!"

"YES! I do! And it's not just yours it's all of ours!" The deep voice fought back.

The door finally opened to reveal a very pretty teenager. His jaw dropped upon seeing Sephiroth, "Big brother…" The boy with the side swept bangs spoke.

"Yazoo." Sephiroth nodded, "Where is-"

"How are you back!" he asked with wonderment in his eyes.

"The same way you are back. Life Stream rejection. Again." Sephiroth spoke plainly. "where is Kadaj?"

Yazoo pointed upward to where the shouts had been coming from. "They lost mothers materia."

Sephiroth seemed to be slightly tweaked by the idea, but nodded. "I see." He stepped in the house, Yuffie clinging to him for protection. "You can let go child. No one here will hurt you."

Yazoo looked at Yuffie and nodded, "Isn't she one of-"

"Strife's team? Yes." He stated. "This is Yuffie. She's the one who released me from Cloud's trap."

Yazoo nodded at her again, "So Yuffie, you might want to stay down here." Yuffie mearly nodded back and hid herself in her slumped shoulders.

"k." She stated softly.

"Kadaj." Sephiroth spoke in a low tone that made the two stop pulling at each others hair and throwing punches.

"He started it." Loz stated. "…why do you have a white coat on?" (A/N: AHH! Loz is so cute! X3 I wanna keep him as a pet!)

Kadaj shoved Loz away and walked over to Sephiroth placing his hands lightly on his shoulders, "B-brother. How are you…"

"The life stream rejected me. As it did you. …Yazoo says that you lost mother." Sephiroth's tone was cold and bitter.

Kadaj pointed to Loz, who was now sitting on the floor rubbing his blackened eye, "Loz lost her."

"I did not. You were out in the forest with her and lost her." Loz scratched his nose. "You wouldn't let me play with her when you got home. So that must mean that you lost it."

"Kadaj, I need mothers tool in order to finish the job." Sephiroth turned around and paused, "I'm staying here. …if you don't have mother's materia by morning… I'll kill you myself." Sephiroth walked out of the room leaving Kadaj with his head slightly hung and his eyes aggravated. Loz followed Sephiroth out of the room.

"You're not prettier then me… why is he traveling with you?" Yazoo stated.

"What?" Yuffie looked up at Yazoo as he looked her over.

"Why, what would drive him to travel with you? There's nothing special about you." He was blunt.

"…I…. Why should my looks matter. I saved him, that's why. Cloud was going to experiment on him and torture him but never let him die. I just let him out of a cage and ran away with him…. …I figured that he would have killed me by now…" Yuffie lowered her head into Sephiroth's coat, absorbing the leather scent that stuck to it. "I'm beginning to think that maybe he's just bringing me along for his own fun. That maybe he's suspending my life to make it all more worth while when he does kill me."

Yazoo looked satisfied. There was a smirk on his face that seemed to show his gratefulness to her comment. He wanted her dead sure enough, possibly as much as Sephiroth did.

"Mother… she's started to remind me of her." Sephiroth spoke as he came down the stairs with Loz following him.

"Who's she!" Loz asked happily. He ran past Sephiroth and sat near Yuffie, "Don't you belong with other brother?"

She nodded and kept silent.

"Sephiroth," Loz asked, "Let me play with her."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Yuffie… do you want to train with Loz? You could learn some sword fighting skills if you really wanted to."

Yuffie shook her head, "He beat Tifa to a pulp."

Loz frowned, "I let her live."

"You almost killed her though!" Yuffie shouted.

Loz looked away and grumbled something.

The three other brothers all shot glances at him and shouted, "Stop crying."

Loz put his hand on his forehead, "I'm not crying."

Yuffie giggled and the four all looked at her.

Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj all looked upon her with disbelief whilst Sephiroth just smiled at their expressions.

"What… have you all never...heard… somebody laugh..?" She asked.

Sephiroth nodded, "They have, but not like you did. You laughed out of happiness, and not spit or anger."

"…oh… there are other kinds of laughing?"

Sephiroth walked to her and pulled her up off the couch, "I'll show you our room." The three watched Sephiroth lead her up the second staircase.

Loz smiled when they were out of sight, "She is like mother. No wonder he loves her."

The two looked at Loz questioningly, "what?"

"He loves her. He just doesn't know."

"wow…it's really pretty here!" Yuffie smiled. She was looking over the landscape of Ajit. The sun beamed down onto the back yard of the seashell home and made beautiful rainbows along the river that flowed into the lake in front of the house. The tree's crystalline quality made the forest floor seem to glitter in the daytime. She smiled and looked back at him as he laid their things at the foot of the bed. "It's so pretty, I wouldn't think that you four would like these kinds of things."

"…I suppose… I've nothing that I really cherish in this world though. Except for mother…"

Yuffie thought of his 'she started to remind me of mother' comment. "And me too right?"

Sephiroth looked at her for a moment and turned his back, "I suppose."

Yuffie marched over to him and shook his shoulder, "You've got to wake up Sephiroth, how can you just 'suppose' you care about something?"

He looked back at her with a glint in his eye that set her insides off, "I'm not sure. I suppose you could explain to me why I'm supposed to care."

She let go of his shoulder and shook her head, 'don't show fear Yuffie. He can smell it.' "You wouldn't care anyway."

"You really think I wouldn't?"

"…would you? I mean, did you really mean what you meant down there?" She asked, feeling her nerves tangle in her stomach. Something about his relationship with his mother disturbed her. The thought of a man bent on revenge for someone who really wasn't even alive anymore was a little odd. "were you infatuated with your mother?"

He stopped and turned around, "…no."

"But most all men have some form of obsession with their mother, is it just that you loved her to the point that your love was strong enough to think you really… loved her?"

Sephiroth's face was stern, yet he showed no signs of anger, "I loved her as a mother, like an orphan would love his mother if she suddenly take him back."

"…oh… I'm sorry… I've just always wondered…"

"It's alright. I'm surprised that you didn't shoot me the common soldier 'are you gay' question."

Yuffie smiled, "nope, I've more expected an odd incest wish then a group room honey bee thing."

"…what?"

"The group room at the honey bee. In Midgar… it's this room where…." Yuffie's face slightly contorted, "…never mind." (A/N: for those of you who don't know, the group room is a room you can go into at the honey bee, if you can manage to get in. If you do get in the honey bee, and you chose this room, Cloud basically gets raped by a bunch of guys. Seriously. It's kind of weird….)

"…alright then…" Sephiroth glanced out the window for a moment then back to Yuffie who was now observing the room. She seemed to be pleased with the darkened setup. It was something that Yazoo had done to the ancient city house. Decorated the walls with things from Sephiroth's soldier days and such.

"Your room is really pretty…" Yuffie sighed sitting on the bed. "Back in Wutai… I ended up getting my own house…because I don't get along with my dad, and my mother died."

Sephiroth walked over and sat next to her, "your mother was someone that I killed correct?"

Yuffie's eyes flashed with pain, "…I don't think so."

Sephiroth nodded, "During the Wutianese war. The queen retaliated when I had a 'jenova moment' she saved the lives of maybe fifty children, and sacrificed her own."

Yuffie balled her hands into fists on her knees and shook her head, "You don't have to speak so bluntly about it."

"I do though. It was your mother. And you loved her. I have to be honest about it. As I would have you respect my mother."" Sephiroth nodded while speaking, "She was possibly the most honorable ninja in Wutai. And you are her second coming. I admire you for your dedication."

Yuffie looked over at him, this was his way of stating his affection for her, wasn't it? Telling her that he respected her and her mother. That he thought more of her then most people.

"You've done your best to restore Wutai and yet you still are trying to restore something that most would consider beyond compare." Sephiroth touched his finger to his forehead, "Something about the way that you think. It makes me admire you, you're always so optimistic. Though I would prefer not to be that way."

Yuffie leaned over and hugged him tightly, not realizing why she did it, but suddenly feeling a greater pull and reason for it. "Thank you." No one had ever said that they respected her, or even spoke of their general liking her.

He looked down at his little pet. Something about her clinging to him, it unnerved him and made his stomach turn.

"I'm sorry…that I've caused you so much trouble." She stated hugging him tighter.

"i…..it's alright…" he nervously hugged her back. Realizing that he had never actually hugged anyone all his life. It was something that he felt he had to lower himself to, like it was a chore. "I… I'm sorry for all that I've done… You can forgive me correct?" He looked down and his face, for possibly the first time in his life, reddened. The little ninja was fast asleep on him. "…I must have wore you out." He spoke, moving her to lay down on his bed. "Here's that bed that you wanted to sleep on….." he frowned at himself. He was weak now. This little girl had bested his emotions, and there seemed to be nothing that he could do about it.

A/N; OMG! I've wrote a lot! I didn't even think about it! I was like I have to do another scene, what shall I do? Then I look down and it says that I've typed up 5 pages already! Omg! Alright (I hate OMG but I keep typing it…) well, I have to work on ghost's soon and once I get a chapter up for that I'll give you all another one for this, hows that sound? I really want to finish this up, like, I want there to be an ending, not that I want to stop writing. THANKIES REVIEWERS! I'll give you all more cookies in the next story. (cookies means YuffiexSeph moments.) MORE FLUFF SOON!

(I just got back from an anime convention. Acen 2006). I was dressed as Tifa and at one point I shouted, SOMEONE TIE MY SHOES! Cause I was sitting on the floor and too tied to tie my own shoes and a really nice Cloud tied my shoes for me! Aw! I'll have to tell you all more aborut it some other time!) (OH! YOU'll all love this! We got a sephiroth to hug a yuffie! OMG! I missed it! My friend didn't have his camera!) (I'm going as sephiroth next year, I'll hug lot's of Yuffie's for you guys, ok? I'll get pictures too!)


	4. Clinging Realizations

A/N: hey guys! I just got back from Acen 2006! I went dressed up as Tifa and I had so many friends! A lot of people were dressed up in advent children costumes and it was really funny! At night I was walking down the halls and a reno and a cloud were drunk and the screamed Tifa, so I hung out with them. Surisingly I was the only blonde Tifa there. It was a lot of fun too. Apparently the was a Yuffie and a Sephiroth and they hugged each other! AW! I cant believe that I missed it! I also missed him later getting jumped by a cloud and they pretended to make out. Oh well, I'll have to get pictures.

A/N2: That's from like a month ago, I haven't worked on this in sooo long. I just haven't been in the mood, and I've had horrible writes block. Also, I found out that I cant receive reviews to my mailbox, so now I have to come in here and hand read allll of them. TTTT is sux. Basically, yes, I do still get reviews, I just wont ever see them (damn) so, if you really want me to read the review, just email me at There I'll email you back. (trust me, I've already done this with a few people! and I've become friends with Two:waves: hi guys!)

Disclaimer:

Do it Kadaj!

Kadaj: …no…

DO IT! Or I'll tell Sephiroth….

Kadaj:mumbles: she doesn't own final fantasy seven or any other references to shows with copyrights, music, ect.

…you're bad at this.

Kadaj: …next time get Loz to do it, he's much more eccentric.

Chapter 4

Clinging Realizations.

"Yes…"

"Then I guess, there's something that we aren't understanding. Maybe it's not them."

"No… it's them."

"Keep an eye out."

"I've got other things to do."

"What? Vincent, just wait there. I'll come and take over, I need someone there."

"…bye."

"Wai-"

Vincent shut his phone and moved through the white glowing trees. "Yuffie can handle herself, rescuing her would be pointless." Vincent's eyes followed one of the wolfs as he slowly walked out of the forest.

Yuffie opened her eyes to see three sets of eyes peering at her from the crack of a door. Her eyes fluttered and the eyes disappeared from the door noticing that she was awake. "They were watching me…" Yuffie moved a bit and felt a feeling of resistance as she tried to sit up. Two arms were tightly wrapped around her waist, her face was being held tightly to flesh. "Sephiroth?" Yuffie moved the pool of white hair that had collected around her face and hands. "Why'd you put your trench coat back on…" she poked at the mans chest and smiled, "wake up." He had left the white trench coat somewhere else and readopted the black one from his past.

Sephiroth's head lifted off the pillow as he loosened his arms from her waist and sat up. "I hate that white outfit."

Yuffie sat up moving to his side, "I don't like it either."

Sephiroth's eyes shifted to Yuffie and then out the window, "oh." Thoughts of their earlier conversation fled back into his mind and then fluttered away when the girl began to whisper.

"Have any of you ever had actual human interaction outside of the four of you?"

Sephiroth blinked and shook his head with a definite 'no'.

"Why not?"

"We'd kill them. Anyone that sets foot in our home is intruding on us and is a threat to mother."

Yuffie's eyes grew wide and watched the man stand to leave the room. His black trench coat floated behind his ankles and gave her a feeling of mystification. "are you going to kill me?"

Sephiroth paused for a moment, then closed the door without responding.

"Let go!" Kadaj was standing on the table pulling at something that Yazoo was holding, "It's mine! I'm the leader, now give it!" His voice was more forceful then whiney.

Yazoo pulled out his weapon and threw it at Kadaj's face; "You're less deserving."

Sephiroth came down the stairs where the boys were all fighting over his white coat. He walked between the two and pulled it easily from their childish grips knocking them foreword. "Sit down. Where's Loz?"

Loz appeared from behind a curtain and sat on the couch, "Keeping myself on the front line…but out of trouble."

"Spoils of war?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Hu?"

"Were you waiting till they both killed each other?"

"Oh," Loz spoke, "Yes I was." A devious smirk covered Loz's face causing Sephiroth to smirk and shake his head.

"Sit."

The three boys sat down and eyed their creator, the image that their mother had built them in.

"I find it hard to believe," Sephiroth spoke in almost a whisper, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "That mother took my almost shameful qualities and pushed them into you three." The boys all grimaced at the uncalled for ridiculing, but nonetheless, took it. "Loz, work on not whining so much, mother doesn't appreciate it. Though your speed and power do, do her justice."

Loz nodded and looked away feeling a slight grunt of protest gather in his throat in the form of a whimper, but soon let it subside.

"Yazoo," Sephiroth brushed his own bangs back with a hand, "The cocky attitude, is a horrible thing. Lose the self-obsession. Keep the silence, organization and cunning."

Yazoo felt himself combing a hand through his hair and muttering something about how he was prettier then Sephiroth. "Fine then."

"Kadaj…." Sephiroth rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Dear little brother. Do stop trying to be so much like Cloud. You're intelligent and the leader yes, but you're just so loud. And very much mother's little pet."

Kadaj laughed and shook a finger at him, "You're just as much a mamma's boy as I am, even more I would say!"

Yazoo and Loz agreed with Kadaj with firm nods till Sephiroth stood towering above the three huddled on the couch.

"Make her feel welcome. As you would mother." Sephiroth turned heel and walked out the front door slamming it hard.

"…I'm still prettier then him." Yazoo huffed.

Yuffie came down the stairs to see the three all at their own little tasks. Loz was staring out the window, mesmerized by something. Kadaj was sharpening his double bladed sword. Yazoo was lounged back on the couch combing his hair with on hand and reading a book. Yuffie slowly walked down into the well-lit house and all eyes were on her, except for Loz's. She walked past the other two and looked at Loz.

"Do you know where Sephiroth is?"

Loz looked at her and smiled, "Outside! See, he's sword fighting his anger off."

Yuffie frowned, "..He's mad? … did I do something?"

Loz turned around and sat down, "No, he's mad at us, for not being well enough examples of our household." He smiled, feeling rather intelligent for what he had said, hoping that Yuffie grasped it the same way as he did.

"Hu?"

Yazoo lowered his book and glared at the girl, "He thinks we're making him look like idiots in front of his precious new found 'mother'."

Yuffie's eyes shook a little, "…new found… hu?"

"Don't tell her that!" Loz shouted, realizing that Yuffie might just as well be nicer to him then the other two brothers ever would.

Kadaj smirked darkly realizing that they could expel the girl from the house if they… twisted the situation a bit, "You see," he spoke, "We've discovered, there really is no way to actually 'revive' mother. Unless of course, someone with the right attributes comes along and takes on the position for us."

Loz growled in a low tone, enough for Yuffie to hear, "They're lying, he wouldn't do that to her."

Yazoo smiled, "really if need be, we could just take her body and use her flesh to revive mother."

Yuffie stood shaking, "I…"

Kadaj frowned dramatically, "He's just using you Yuffie, he's been using you all along."

Yazoo pouted, "how did you end up working with him? Getting here?"

Yuffie heart shook, "…he… he made me let him out of the basement…."

"so he used you to escape?" Kadaj and Yazoo both had satisfied looks on their faces.

Yuffie pursed her lips and opened the front door, trying her best to ignore the words that spilled from the two's mouths. Loz got up and followed her, shooting a smug look back at the two boys that they ignored.

"Yuffie wait." Loz closed the door behind himself and followed her to the edge of the lake where Aeris had been 'buried'. "They're lying."

"…still." Yuffie sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest, "…what reason does he have to keep me?"

"You remind him of mother."

"Doesn't that lead back to what they said?"

Loz sat beside her, feeling his child like attitude leave him, and feeling the sympathy that Jenova had given him fill his chest. "It doesn't have to… I know that I'm not one to walk out into society, but isn't there a saying, some thing like… every daughter wants to marry her father and every son wants to marry his mother?"

Yuffie just stared at Loz with her shaken eyes.

"Doesn't it mean, that people usually end up with people that remind them of family?" Loz asked.

Yuffie's face was a little surprised, "What?"

"…what do you mean what?"

"I mean… end up with… 'everyone wants to marry' that's what I mean. I want to know why you said that."

"Oh… I suppose, well at least I think, that he's taken to you." Loz smiled, "You might be a little bit of a pet to him. Nonetheless, my brother cares for you."

Yuffie smiled sadly, "I hope… that the other two aren't right…"

Loz nodded, "No one has ever even spoken of something like that… they're just upset."

Yuffie let her eyes wander across that lake to where Sephiroth was ravishing the land in quick swoops and stabs. "…what drove me to go with him?"

"hm?"

"Why did I follow him? What if he really is just using me?"

Loz laughed, "From what I've heard, you're more trouble then you're worth."

Yuffie looked at Loz, "What?"

"I asked big brother about you in the hall, he said something, I couldn't really hear the first part, then he said, 'but she's more trouble then she's worth."

Yuffie frowned, "…so he might be using me for something?"

Loz shrugged, "Who knows."

Yuffie nodded, "Why …do they hate me?"

"Why so many questions? I'm not the smart one."

Yuffie chuckled a bit, "I'm really confused, I mean, I thought all of you were dead."

"Mother revived us, again, and I think Yazoo and Kadaj are just jealous that someone else has entered mothers plans."

Yuffie nodded and sighed, "Now what?" The constant evidence was beginning to upset Yuffie. The mere idea that she was just a toy in their little experiment made her weak and flu-ish.

"Under what condition did you let him go?" Loz asked.

"Hu?"

"Why did you let Sephiroth go?"

Yuffie's eyes widened, "oh my gosh…"

"yes?"

"um… materia…" Yuffie felt her face flush remembering the 'promise' that Sephiroth had made to her.

Loz smiled, "alright then, by the way," he put his hand out and handed her a dark purple and bluish materia, "take care of this….it's important."

Yuffie's eyes widened remembering the fight from earlier that day, "Jenova!" She clearly remembered Sephiroth summoning his mother's body continuously with this materia, "but you said!"

Loz covered her mouth, "I normally would have kept it myself, but you are the most important to him, it only seems right that you take care of it."

"Why?" She asked after he moved his hand.

"…I don't know… it's a gut feeling… and I believe that mother, and Sephiroth would both want you to have it… just think of it as a welcome to the family present."

Yuffie smiled and then hugged Loz, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to it."

Off in the distance, the sounds that had been coming from Sephiroth's deep battle paused until she let Loz go.

"Loz always has it." Sephiroth spoke as Yuffie and him walked through the forest, "I'm surprised."

"You knew he had it then?"

Sephiroth looked at Yuffie and nodded, "Yes." He looked back a little to see the house getting further and further away.

"Where are we going?"

"The ancient city, since it isn't that far away, I feel it's better to get you out of the house before it gets too dark for you to get away from the other two."

Yuffie smiled, "They're just upset."

"…you don't mind their hatred?"

Yuffie shrugged, "I cant make them like me."

Sephiroth stopped and faced her, "I…" he felt something boil up in his chest at the thought of the two mistreating her, "…don't let them push you around."

Yuffie shrugged, "They could pummel me, what am I supposed to do?"

Sephiroth turned on his heal and began walking toward the clearing of light, "You have mother, use her."

Yuffie followed and felt Yazoo and Kadaj's words eating at her again, "I don't want to use her…"

Sephiroth ignored her and continued to walk.

"…were they telling the truth?" She waited a few seconds and spoke again, "Are you using me to get your mother back?"

Sephiroth stopped at looked at her over his shoulder giving little expression to the matter, "No."

Yuffie bit her lower lip, "Why aren't you being cynical? Why aren't you acting like you normally would?"

Sephiroth picked his pace up again, "If you had to watch them, your childlike behavior would go away too."

"What?"

"…mother wishes that I take care of my brothers. But in order for that to happen, I have to become the adult. Understand? It's like your caring for Wutai, once you take over, there will be no more childhood for you."

Yuffie nodded, "I… guess that's true. …but why did they say that you were,"

"I told you, ignore the two of them."

They continued to walk for a while, and during that time Yuffie had a chance to marvel at the little things in the forest like the crystalline trees. That was until they reached the light that was the ancient city. Sephiroth stepped out of the clearing and shielded his eyes, looking at the perfectly clear sky.

"Well, where do you want to go?"

Yuffie stood back in the forest where the light just barely broke through the trees, "…home." Her voice seemed shaken as if she had been crying.

Sephiroth's facial expression hardened as he walked towards her. Yuffie stepped back a bit with the image of herself being maimed so far from Loz.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as he towered in front of her, "I didn't mean too"- She paused as he pulled her to a soft hug. Her heart slowed to a normal pace and she felt herself get sleepy when she leaned her head against his warm chest. "What is it?" She whispered, realizing there was a reason for the hug.

"It seems." He softly spoke, "That one of your friends followed us.

"…who?"

"The one you said was my father I believe." Sephiroth lifted her chin up to make it look like that of a scene, then them discussing the invader.

"It can't be him… He hates me." Yuffie spoke. (A/N: for those who haven't seen the English DVD Vincent says to Cloud, "Tell Yuffie this is my phone and she has no right to call me." It made me sad, but Vincent must be annoyed by her or somethin… who could be annoyed by Yuffie! LOL )

Sephiroth slowly let her go, "That may be so, but it appears our hands will be full soon." He grabbed her by the wrist and slightly tugged, "Come, I'll show you the city quickly and then I shall take you home. We'll need to rest for tomorrow."

Yuffie nodded, unwilling to question what would happen tomorrow, knowing that Vincent would hear the plans with some unrealistic method of listening.

"This is it…" Sephiroth let her wrist go and waved a hand over the horizon that the sun was setting on. "I suppose this is the best time to come and see this place. I have no desire for it though."

Yuffie's eyes bugged as she stared at the seashell houses that were reflecting the rest of the city, "This is amazing!" Sephiroth only crossed his arms. "Does it look like this at night?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "It's interesting at night too I suppose."

"How so?"

"…the stars reflect off the tops of the houses, and the small rivers and the waterfall from the holy oasis all turn pinks when the moons out. They all have their own little quirks."

Yuffie looked at him with an irritated face, "And you don't really appreciate this stuff?"

He shrugged, "I've never needed to, though this is a wonderful time to ponder the existence of the earth. I used to come here during later hours to bring peace to mothers loud spoken voice in my head, that's why we live here."

Yuffie smiled, "You do appreciate it." She smiled at him and spun around hoping to make him perk up slightly. That was until she saw Kadaj standing behind them, "Kadaj?"

He ran foreword, "Brother!"

Sephiroth stood tall as he normally did around the three boys, "Yes?"

"It's a bad omen. The fires that are coming off of these shells are a bad omen, they normally aren't this bold and you know it."

Yuffie and Sephiroth looked out upon the ancient houses again, noticing the buildings almost seemed a blaze.

"They're normally pink, aren't they?" Sephiroth though aloud.

"Yes." Kadaj spoke, suddenly taking his role as the leader of the three, " We have to leave, Yazoo was listening to the transmitter and apparently they've found us."

Sephiroth nodded, "I know. One of Yuffie's friends has been watching us from the forest as it is."

"NO!" Kadaj yelled as Sephiroth tussled Yuffie's black hair, "The Turks, New Shinra, Strife, they've all found us!"

Sephiroth's eyes went to slits as he grabbed Yuffie's hand, "We're going, tonight."

"Where!" Yuffie and Kadaj asked.

"The tree's have ears." Sephiroth spoke as he picked the girl up. "Kadaj, go home and grab Yuffie's things. We're leaving." Sephiroth kicked off of the dirt and split his wing off his back taking flight with Yuffie leaving Kadaj on the ground.

Kadaj looked up as Yuffie screeched and nodded sprinting toward the house, "Damn it."

A/N: XD YEY I GOT A CHAPTER DONE:3 I've been debating work on this forever! I finally worked on it thanks to Rei:waves: hi! And I got another one done so YEY ME! I'm actually developing the storyline as I go along. Normally, I make the end before I start the story, but in this case, I ddint, so the idea is difficult to work with! X/ man. Anyways… This is the short chapter! And of course I add vincent, because ever yuffie fan has to put him in there somewhere. For those who didn't know, I'm anti Yuffie x Vincent! Weird? Meh, maybe not. But I like my yuffieroth sephyuff w/e you call it. And for some reason … I ADORE Hojo. X3 he's too cute! Isnt he? Think about it. He's a really likable character if you get past the toturing sephiroth part. I mean come on, he's really funny too! You get to see him on a beach in a speedo with three chicks! XD It's hysterical!

OH! YUFFIE FISH IS A GIRL! My dad said so. Okie! I have to go! Please send Reviews to and if you don't want a reply to it just say so:huggles: YEY! I want to make one of those little farm animal things where it goes "the cow says, moooo" and edit it with pictures of FF characters like "The Yazoo says, I'M PRETTYER THEN YOU!" ; I have nothing to do this summer.


End file.
